


A Night to Remember

by Xhel



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhel/pseuds/Xhel
Summary: Tom Hiddleston has a date with a female who he can't stop thinking about.





	A Night to Remember

It was raining outside, Tom was sat near the living room window, watching water droplets running down the window pain. Rain always made him think of her, remembering the first time they had met with Raven dancing in the rain. Then again since meeting Raven, not a day went by where he didn't think about her. 

Tom kept looking at his watch, which currently read 6.35pm, a whole 1 minute later than the last time he checked the time. At least soon he would see her again. His heart beated faster at the thought. Suddenly Tom lept up and spoke to himself out loud "Come on, this is no good just waiting around, I might as well get ready". 

Making his way to the bathroom, Tom began to shed his clothes, piling them on the cold tiled floor, before stepping naked inside the shower. Turning the dial in front of him, a wave of hot water washed down onto his face and body. Grabbing the soap, Tom began to lather himself, as his hands rans over his body, his thoughts once again turned to Raven. Now he could picture her clearly, her long dark hair which ran down her back, slender body, long beautiful legs and saving the best till last, the most stunning beautiful face he had even seen, with the most beautiful eyes to match, Tom thought he could happily get lost looking into her eyes. 

The more Tom thought about her, the more aroused he became, his hands wandering lower and lower, slowly massaging his penis, which was becoming very erect. Tom began stroking faster, his breathing becoming heavier. As he imagined what it would be like to kiss her again and hold her against his body, he could feel himself growing harder and harder in his hand. Toms left hand was now pushed against the glass as his head was gently bent with the top of his head touching the glass panel, as warm water ran down his body. His right hand was teasing the head of his penis, before sliding down to the base and furiously back up again, repeating the cycle. With each stroke the pleasure began to build and once again he thought back to their first kiss, it was like she was right there in the room with him, Tom totally lost in thought. He will never forget stroking her hair away gently from her face with his right hand, then having the courage to lean in and kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle, and was followed up with more kisses, very slow intimate kisses, before finally opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside Ravens, as they slowly became one, entwined together. Tom pulling her closer as they kissed more and more passionately. Thinking once again about her beautiful face, Tom let out a moan of Ravens name as suddenly his warm cum squirted out, shooting all over the glass panel. It was such an intense orgasm that Tom almost lost his footing, his body shaking. Raven always did make him cum so hard. 

After cleaning himself (and the bathroom) Tom picked out his clothes from the wardrobe. Tonight he was going casual, dark jeans and a black polo top to match. Checking his watch it now showed the time was 7.21pm, which meant it was almost time. The last time Tom had met Raven, he was driving, as fun as that was, tonight he wanted to drink and get to know her more. 

The taxi Tom had ordered pulled up outside his house, the driver knocking at the door, suddenly surprised to see his fare was none other than Tom Hiddleston. Tom always thought of himself as a normal guy, but whenever he would see peoples reactions, he would remember that he didnt have a normal life anymore. That's even more reason why he loved Raven, she treated him like a normal person and she didn't realise how beautiful she was (genuinely always being surprised that Tom thinks she is stunning). The drive was fairly quiet, the driver being too nervous to speak and Tom too lost in thought about Raven to make small talk. The taxi pulled up outside the small pub they had chosen to meet in. Tom stepped out of the cab and paid the driver (including a very generous tip), thanked him for his time and waved as he drove away. 

Once inside, Tom found a nice snug corner, with a round table and sat down. His heart was pounding once again. Time passed and he was worried that she wouldn't show. Suddenly he seen her, their eyes met, "my god, they are even more beautiful than I remembered" Tom thought to himself. Raven sat down on the chair next to him. Tom noticed that she had cut her hair, it was now shoulder length. Tom didnt think Raven could look any more beautiful than she already did, but her new hair seemed to show off even more of her beautiful face and rested perfectly against her skin. She was wearing a jacket, with a t-shirt underneath and she too was wearing jeans. 

Tom ordered them drinks and then began catching up. It always felt so natural and perfect when they were together. They had bonded almost instantly when they first met, it wasnt just a natural attraction, it was more than that. It was like their souls had bonded together.  
Sometimes Tom was worried that Raven would think he was crazy when he told her how he felt. But if she did think he was crazy, she managed to hide the fact very well. Tom tried to explain how he thinks about Raven daily, wondering what she is up to and how she is doing. Detailing how every night before he goes to sleep that he thinks about her. Then worried that Raven would think he was a weirdo, he broke the ice by saying he also masterbates often thinking about her, even while looking at her photo.  
They both laughed at that, but also the look in both their eyes showed that it also turned them on. 

As the night went on Tom and Raven became closer, and this was matched by their bodies, as they too became closer. Under the table, Toms hand stroked Ravens leg. Raven then touching his hand gently, Tom immediately holding her hand in his. They sat holding hands for a while, Tom had never felt happier, he never wanted to let go. 

Their eyes became locked and the intensity growing. Hands now started to rub slowly up and down each others legs. Tom slowly inching his hand further and further up Ravens thigh with each stroke. Suddenly Toms hand reached its destination and he started rubbing against the denim jeans that was now blocking his access to her pussy.  
Ravens eyes became more intense as he rubbed. 

Raven was lost in a wave of pleasure, she could feel herself getting warmer down below as her wetness grew. "fuck, why didnt I wear a skirt?" she thought to herself. Even though they were in public, it felt like no one else was around, the two of them lost in their own world together. Raven just wanted to feel him inside her. As the pressure grew with each rub, the jeans now teasing her clit, Raven let out a slight moan. At that Tom leaned in and whispered in her ear "I wish my fingers were inside you right now". 

"Oh god, I really should have worn a skirt" Raven suddenly thought. As Tom continued to rub, Raven asked him what he would do to her if he had the chance. Tom smiled and began to explain in detail what he wanted to do to Raven. 

It started quite innocently (if you currently ignore the fact Tom has his hands currently between Ravens legs) he detailed how he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Slowly kissing her over and over, before kissing down her neck. His hands now exploring her body, gently caressing her breasts through her top. Now his hands running up her top, feeling her nipples through her bra. God Tom wanted to suck on them so bad. He'd felt them between his fingers, but had never experienced them in his mouth. He wanted that to change. 

Tom continued to whisper, explaining that he would start by sucking the left breast, licking around the nipple before sucking some more. Then how he wouldnt leave the right breast out. In the next breath though he described one of the things he's most dreamed about doing to Raven. Raven listened excitedly as Tom explained that he would then like to kiss down her body, pull her jeans down fast, then slowly tease her pussy with his fingers, rubbing against her knickers, teasing her clit, before finally pulling them down and lowering his mouth onto her pussy lips. "God I want to taste you so bad" he whispered into her ear, hearing that comment made Raven even wetter. Tom continued to describe how he would be sucking her clit deep into his mouth, before circling his tongue around it. While his fingers contined to tease between her legs, he whispered "imagine that's my mouth between your legs instead". Raven let out a moan and at that Tom stated " Mmm you taste so good", at this point Raven almost lost it and couldnt take anymore. They needed to find somewhere they could continue this in private. 

To be continued......


End file.
